<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>palm my kiss (i shouldn't do this, but you're really too cute) by MoraMew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048204">palm my kiss (i shouldn't do this, but you're really too cute)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew'>MoraMew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing prompt warm-ups [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Office, Assistant!Yachi, Bokuto is mentioned but not present, Boss!Kuroo, Crushes, Drinking, F/M, Prompt Fic, palm kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kuroo-san? Are you okay?”</p>
<p>That comes with a soft touch to his forehead and Kuroo blinks his eyes open in surprise, blinks again when he finds Yachi close to him- lips dipped into a small frown and brow furrowed in worry. The back of her hand is to his forehead and it’s soft, cool against him. With her this close, he can smell the sweet vanilla of her favored hand lotion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing prompt warm-ups [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/913677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>palm my kiss (i shouldn't do this, but you're really too cute)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt fic for @vball-baes-bball-babes</p>
<p>#73 -Leaning into the others hand, turning their head and pressing a kiss to the palm- with either KuroYachi or BokuYachi.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Kuroo-san.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kuroo shakes his head at the soft voice and keeps his eyes closed, tries his best to sober up.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He should have never let Bokuto talk him into drinks on his lunch.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Kuroo-san?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It’s concerned now, that soft voice. Concerned and...nice. Not a lot of people show concern for him- he’s too confident, too smarmy, too bossy for them to think he needs it- so Kuroo soaks it up a little, hums at the attention.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He still doesn’t open his eyes, though. He can feel his assistant frowning at him and that makes him feel maybe a bit guilty but, really, that guilt is small compared to the fuzzy laziness that’s crept over his mind.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Kuroo-san? Are you okay?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>That comes with a soft touch to his forehead and Kuroo blinks his eyes open in surprise, blinks again when he finds Yachi close to him- lips dipped into a small frown and brow furrowed in worry. The back of her hand is to his forehead and it’s soft, cool against him. With her this close, he can smell the sweet vanilla of her favored hand lotion.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Like the concern, this is nice. It’s been a while since someone has fretted over him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re flushed,” Yachi murmurs. Her frown grows and that’s when Kuroo’s guilt becomes a little more substantial.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She thinks he’s sick, probably. He’s really just tipsy still.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>...she doesn’t have to know that.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Not yet, at least.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kuroo hums and he lets his eyes go half-shut, studies her pretty face as she presses the back of her hand to his cheek.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She really is attractive. He knew that when he hired her- realized that she’s a cute little thing with dimples and big eyes and delicate features, shy smiles that could stop his heart without even trying. He knew that.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He just didn’t quite realize <em>how</em> cute she is.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kuroo’s gaze traces over her concerned, down turned lips. There’s a faded freckle just under the curl of her bottom lip and he kind of wants to kiss it, kind of wants to kiss the cluster that graces the slim bit of shoulder that he can see.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She’s cute and she’s concerned for him and that’s...that’s a lot. In the moment, that’s a lot.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kuroo blinks and it’s a slow movement, accompanied with something sleepy and maybe a little dizzy. That’s the sangria kicking in, probably, and he’s going to have to get some coffee and bread in him soon if he wants to have any chance of working at all after this.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you sick?” Yachi asks, voice dipping into a murmur. She drops her hand from his cheek, but presses the back of her other one to his untouched cheek. Her brows knit together and, god, that’s kind of cute.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Really freakin’ cute, actually.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Alcohol and impulse take control and Kuroo knows- even as he does it- that he’s going to regret and get embarrassed over this later on.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He still flows with the impulse, though, and reaches to touch her hand, flips it so she’s cupping his cheek and presses into the touch.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ah, yes. That’s...nice. That’s really nice.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Yachi’s eyes widen and she flushes- sweet and pink like the watermelon margarita Bokuto had drunk earlier. He thinks, maybe, that he could get drunk on her if given the chance.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>...god, that’s so inappropriate.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kuroo blinks and he doesn’t care, lets himself get washed over in tipsy pleasure and indulgence. He grins up at Yachi and her flushes deepens, her hand twitches against his cheek.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She doesn’t pull away, though, and that’s a good sign.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Probably.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah, Yacchan,” he tells her, “are you worried about me? How <em>sweet</em>.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It comes out, maybe, a little slurred. Slurred and purred. Nowhere near as smooth or as teasing as he intended. Yachi’s eyes widen, just a bit more, and the red on her cheeks spread right up to the tip of her ears when Kuroo turns his head and presses his lips against her palm.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It’s soft and chaste, but it has Yachi letting out a quiet, <em>adorable</em> little squeak.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She’s scarlet when he glances at her and he’s maybe a little red too- flushed past the pink that booze had painted on his cheeks.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ah, fuck, that was stupid. <em>Stupid</em>. Why did he do that?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kuroo breathes in and he smells vanilla, closes his eyes at the scent and the way his heart beats just a bit more hard than normal.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Stupid, but...well maybe he won’t regret it <em>that</em> much.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kuroo hums and he noses against her palm in a light movement before pulling away and setting a hazy grin on her. Yachi’s eyes are the widest he’s ever seen them, but she doesn’t look upset or angry or annoyed- just shocked, flushed, stunned. He watches her look down at her hand and watches her fingers curl loosely into her palm, thinks about how, maybe, if they weren’t at work and if he wasn’t her boss, that he might try kissing away that startled look on her pretty face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>...that’s just the booze talking, definitely.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>(Maybe not?)</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There’s quiet between them and Kuroo keeps his grin on his face even as his heart flutters with sudden nerves. He watches, eyes half-shut, as Yachi looks down at her hand in wonder, watches as her blush fades to a pink and decides to stay resting on her cheeks.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She looks at him after a moment, not quite meeting his eyes, and she bite her lip, lets it press out into the tiniest little pout.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...you and Bokuto-san had drinks at lunch,” Yachi mumbles. It’s not accusatory- just stating a simple fact- and Kuroo’s grin dips into guilt, he covers it with a laugh and rubs the back of his neck.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ya caught me, Yacchan,” he tells her, admitting to it as he lets out another laugh. Her brows furrow, again, and he winces internally at the flash of disappointment on her face, the way her lips drop into a small frown.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aw, come on,” he says, pleading even as he keeps his voice light, “don’t be mad.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Her eyes rise to meet his and she keeps her frown and her furrowed brows as she looks over him, only drops them when she sighs and gives a small nod.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...I’ll make you some coffee,” Yachi tells him. She takes a step from him and she turns around, shoulders slumped. He wonders if she’s really upset with him and he hates that, hates that he gave into his impulse.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He doesn’t like disappointing her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kuroo watches as she walks to the door and watches as she pauses- hand reaching to grip the door frame and her shoulders going tense, a little tight. He eyes her and he wants to say something, but she beats him to the punch after taking a deep, deep breath.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Kuroo-san, you shouldn’t tease people like that,” she chastises, voice quiet and small and...frustrated? Kuroo’s brow raises as he tries to decipher her tone and he watches as her fingers flex into a tighter grip, relax. “...someone might misinterpret your intentions.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span><em>Oh</em>.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His mouth echoes the thought, but Yachi doesn’t say anything in response- she only drops her hand from the door frame and walks away, turns down the hallway and out of sight.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kuroo blinks after her- blinks once and then again, multiple times in quick succession as his inebriated mind tries to process what just happened.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Yachi...was she scolding him just to scold him over his drinking? Was she scolding him because it was inappropriate for their work relationship? Was she scolding him because she was warning him (like so many others) that he was going to upset someone one day?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Or was she scolding him because <em>she</em> had misinterpreted his intentions?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>...what <em>were</em> his intentions?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kuroo blinks and he flops himself hard against his seat, stares up at the ceiling as he tilts his head back.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He...should have not done any of that.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Yes, Yachi’s flush had been adorable. Yes, he had soaked in the touch of her hand greedily. Yes, he had enjoyed pressing his lips to soft skin.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Yes, he had eagerly absorbed the attention she had given him- the care and concern that he hadn’t realized he had been craving.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But he shouldn’t have done it. He absolutely shouldn’t have done it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>...he can’t completely bring himself to regret it, though.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kuroo groans and he closes his eyes, runs his hand down his face and then pushes it through his hair.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>This is Bokuto’s fault. Coming back to work tipsy, letting his assistant touch his face, kissing her palm, getting her frustrated- that is all 100% Bokuto’s fault.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Definitely. Absolutely.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kuroo huffs and he opens his eyes, sighs as a blank and uncaring ceiling greets his gaze.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>...he suddenly feels pretty sober.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Frowning, Kuroo sits up in his chair and he turns to his desk, pulls his laptop to him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>...he should work and forget what happened.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kuroo nods to himself and he pulls up his emails, throws himself into the work that he’s neglected throughout the day.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>(Later, a bouquet of flowers gets delivered to one frowning and softly disappointed assistant. They’re her favorite and they’re pretty, nice. It’s an apology, she knows, but her heart still skips a beat whenever her gaze wanders over to it.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She spends the rest of the work day distracted and smiling to herself- lips pressing to her palm where his had graced it.)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i kept changing my mind with how i wanted to write this, but i'm personally pleased with how it turned out</p>
<p>maybe i'll write a bokuyachi version too for the prompt;;;;;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>